¿Cómo conocí Mlp?
by ghost994
Summary: jajaja, xD siguiendo una de las tradiciones del fandom por alla por los foros, en algun momento a todos nos toca contar nuestra versión de la historia, así que aquí esta la mía. u Aunque claro que esta es a mi manera de hacer las cosas, xD con un buen fic para hacer reír.


Primero que nada... OwO ¡Feliz año nuevo mi genteeee!

xD espero de todo corazón que aquellos de los que gusten del alcohol, no hayan amanecido tirados en algún callejón con un perro abrazado y notablemente aterrado de ustedes jajaja.

¬u¬ y para los que tienen resaca, pos triste por sus vidas. No quiero para nada estar en su lugar si son venezolanos, ya que aquí nos gusta la contaminación sonica excesiva llamada música a todo lo que el equipo de sonido te de.

-u- Bueno a tema...aunque supongo que el titulo lo dice todo, xD pero igual les hago calarse un potito de paja (o relleno si lo prefieren) de mi parte.

0w0 De la manera mas literal posible, estaba tirado en mi cama sin un carcacho que hacer, cuando se me vino una idea, xD ¿Por que no tirarme una típica del fandom? así que lo hice, y aquí damas y caballeros esta el resultado... ¬u¬ bienvenidos a un nuevo fic oneshot.

(\ (\

( • ᴗ•)

/つ✎_

Géneros: comedia, xD vainas típicas de la vida de ghost.

Personajes participantes: ghost994 (autor) ghost (pono del mal)

Como dato aparte, xD que los ateos y los religiosos no se me enfurruñen, que todo es joda en su mas puro sentido jajaja.

┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───┐

_**¿Cómo conocí Mlp?**_

└─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───┘

\- Je, ¿Y que te esperabas desgraciado? - Ghost sonreía sobre su presa, mientras la cuchilla en su casco presionaba y cortaba un poco el su cuello - ¿En verdad pensabas que podías solo venir aquí y hacer cuanto te…

\- Umm… agg… -.- mierda, que polo con pensar el como hacer que un dialogo quede genial. ¬_¬ Son momentos como estos en los que te preguntas… ¿Qué carajos hago?

\- Aaah no seas quejicas… - Voltee para mirar a mi locura, la cual de hecho tomo la forma de un thestral de color negro, melena blanca, y tanto alas como ojos de un vivido color rojo - ¬n¬ Como si alguna vez te hubieras realmente preocupado por ello. Admite que si los diálogos te quedan geniales, es solo por mero accidente, por que poco te preocupas por eso pedazo de vago.

\- ¬n¬ Pero bueno, ¿Tu estas conmigo o contra mí pedazo de bicho?

El thestral se cruzo de cascos mirando a su autor, ósea a mi - ¬_¬ Estoy con las pobres almas que se calan lo que escribes listillo. Que ellos también tienen sentimientos y merecen respeto.

\- ¬.¬ A ver pedazo de bicho bipolar… - Ahora sí que termine cruzado de brazos mientras miraba no tan lindo al bicho volador a mi lado - ¿Y de aquí a cuando esas cosas te preocupan? Por qué, que yo sepa. Últimamente solo has estado apoyando ideas para ponerles los cojones, o en dado caso los ovarios, a nuestros lectores en la garganta.

Vale, le di en una tecla al poni, ya que se apeno todo - ¡Q- Que Eso Fue Por Influencia Tuya!

\- -_- Aaaaja… … agg. -.- Sea cual sea el caso… - Solo termine de tirarme en mi cama, mientras deje mi cabeza sobre mis brazos mirando al techo de mi habitación - Igual la cosa no cambia, -.- me se quitaron las ganas de escribir de momento.

\- Umm… ¿Y por que no cambias entonces de tema? -.- No sé, si ya no te pica por escribir aventura, cambia a otra cosa.

\- ¬.¬ Seria lo mismo bicho, no sé qué diablos escribiría igual.

\- ¬n¬ Hey, no te creas payasito que no vi la carpeta que tienes de tus fics, en esa vaina tienes metidas unas cinco ideas más para fics que te están picando las manos por meterles y redactarlos.

\- O_O Amm… ¡J- Juro Que Esa Vaina No Es Nada Cierto!

El poni se sentó cruzando de cascos con una triunfal y burlona sonrisa en su rostro - Saaaabes que si lo es.

\- ¡Q- Que Te Dije Que No Lo Es Bicho Feo!

\- ¡J… PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO! - Desde unas tres habitaciones, y aun si la puerta estaba de hecho cerrada, se escucho claramente el grito de una mujer de edades algo avanzadas, la cual me envió un escalofrió por toda la espalda - ¿POR QUÉ TANTA GRITERÍA POR ALLÍ?

\- O.O Hay rayos… - Y dale que al escuchar el grito, me levanté y mire a la puerta aterrado de las chanclas correctoras - ¡NADA MA YO AQUÍ CON MIS COSAS NU MÁS, NO ME PRESTES ATENCIÓN!

\- ¡AH VALE, YA PENSABA YO QUE TE ESTABAS VOLVIENDO LOCO!

\- ¡Jajaja objetivo cumplido…! - Vale, lleve mi vista a el poni el cual se reía mientras me miraba

\- ¿Si recuerdas que de hecho estas solo en tu habitación y que yo nada más existo en tu cabeza no?

\- ¬n¬ Y tenías que salir de los bichos molestos… agg… -.- en fin… - De nuevo termine acostado en mi cama y mirando al techo - Vale leña pues, en verdad tengo un montón de ideas más, pero quiero terminar primero las actuales.

\- Umm… oh, ya se me ocurrió algo que quizás te guste, ¬u¬ ¿Dispuesto a oír a tu locura?

\- -n- ¿Y acaso si dijera que no te callarías?

\- -w- La verdad no… - El bicho de hecho se tiro de lado en la cama a mi otro lado frente al pc - Después de todo, si lo hiciera, ambos nos aburriríamos y lo sabes.

\- 0.o A veces en verdad eres bien odioso ¿Eh? Y más por el hecho de que tienes razón. En fin, escúpela de una vez.

\- ¬u¬ Para celebrar el año nuevo, y el hecho casi tener 400 seguidores en amino, ¿Por qué no te lanzas una típica de todo brony y le cuentas a tu gente como llegaste al fandom? Pero claro, ¬u¬ del modo que a ambos nos gusta hacer las cosas.

\- 0-o ¿Sabes? De hecho, esa es una muy buena idea, y he de admitir que si me llama la atención.

\- 0u0 ¿Lo ves? Te dije que te gustaría.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo hacemos esto? - En ese momento, saque mi blog de dibujos, una libreta, una grabadora de video, un gorrito de escultor, materiales de carpintería, circuitos electrónicos, un container con el almuerzo, y un dild… ejem… olvídenlo - 0u0 Tengo tooodo preparado.

\- ¬n¬ Y saliste de pendejo… - El thestral uso su ala para de hecho, abrir la laptop que estaba en la cama - Pues con esto tarado. Para empezar, apenas le entras al dibujo, así que un comic esta descartado. Ni que fueras a hacer un reportaje para una televisora para la libreta, siendo sinceros a nadie le importaría el tema. ¬_¬ Tus habilidades como escultor son de hecho las de una señora de 100 haciendo parkour con artritis, -.- y con la carpintería no vas muy lejos. 0.o Tienes habilidades con la electrónica, eso no lo niego, pero no vienen al caso tarado. ¬u¬ Con el almuerzo con gusto te acompaño… O_O pero de pana hermano que he de preguntar… ¿Qué diablos harás con 'Eso.'? Que yo sepa eres macho, y no le apuntas a esas cosas.

\- Ah, ¬.¬ eso es para si te pones molesto bicho feo, y ya me estás haciendo que me den ganas de usarlo con todo lo anterior.

\- OWO ¿Anterior? ¿Y que dije anteriormente? Ejem… - El thestral se aclaró la garganta y se sentó mirándome - Lo que quería decir, era que lo que se te da bien tarado es escribir, ¿Así que por que no hacer un fic relatando el cómo entraste al fandom brony?

\- Aaaaaah vale… -u- pero haberlo dicho antes bicho.

\- ¬.¬ ¿Y acaso tengo la culpa que te dejes llevar como nada tarado? Era obvio que me refería a eso.

\- Aggg… -.- ya ya… admito mi culpa… en fin… - De nuevo me acosté en la cama, y abrí mi laptop ejecutando el Word - Creo que es hora de empezar con esto entonces… 0.o ¿Por dónde le entramos primero?

\- Umm… 0.o ¿Qué tal si le das un inicio estándar y luego empiezas a describirte? Así los lectores tienen una idea aunque vaga de cómo es mi autor.

\- 0u0 Suena bien, entonces a darle caña pues.

Una vez que me acomodé en la cama. Entonces comencé a teclear escribiendo el fic.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**Érase una vez, un joven de una agraciada figura la cual partiría hasta a la mujer más recia de una sola mirada. La piel de su rostro era liza y sin una sola imperfección tanto dentro, como fuera de la vista. Su cuerpo debido a sus arduas rutinas de ejercicio, tenia una perfecta musculatura siendo ni tan extravagante, ni tampoco tan despreciable. Poseía una cabellera de largo medio completamente liza y de color blanco, la cual usaba suelta. Sus ojos cuales rubíes, de un vistazo eran capaces de arrancar los pesares de toda alma que los mi…**

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

\- ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ES TODA ESTA SARTA DE MENTIRAS QUE LES ESTAS TIRANDO A TUS LECTORES! - Vale, el thestral me miro naaada lindo, mientras no me quedo más que sonreír al verme descubierto - ¡Ni Una Sola Jodida Palabra De Lo Que Está Allí Escrito Tiene Tan Siquiera Una Pizca De Verdad! ¡No eres atlético, no tienes super musculotes, no tienes una suuuper cabellera y mucho menos un agraciado rostro! ¬n¬ Por favor, te trasnochas tanto que vas a batir un récord un día de estos, así que las ojeras que tienes te hacen casi familia de pandas.

\- TnT Oh vamos, pero déjame ser feliz bicho. Que no se oye nada interesante si solo diera los hechos reales ¿No crees? ¬_¬ Y no está de más que ayudes a tu creador a atraer a alguna dama para variar la rutina.

\- ¬m¬ ¿Qué te enseño Applejack a lo largo de la serie mamon? La sinceridad por delante. Que si de casualidad alguna dama muerde el anzuelo, cuando te pida una foto de ti estas más que jodido y te llevas un insulto y un estigma de mentiroso bien ganado.

\- TnT A veces detesto que mi locura sea tan cuerda. En fin, nos saltamos entonces la apariencia por seguridad de mi integridad moral… ¬_¬ la cual cierto bicho feo por aquí a acaba de tirar al suelo.

\- ¬_¬ Pues tú me describiste a mi ¿No? Entonces estamos parejos, así que no te quejes y solo tomate la cosa enserio.

\- Agg… -.- bueno vale, vamos empezar con esto.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**La historia comienza hace eones. Mucho antes que tan siquiera los humanos pisaran la tierra, había una disputa entre un Dios todo poderoso, y unas enormes piedras que querían chocar y agarrarse el crédito del inicio del mundo, y la creación de la vida tal como hoy día se conoce. Estos dos entes no llegaban a un acuerdo, así que…**

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

\- ¬_¬ Te dije que te tomaras las cosas serias. Así que, ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? No vas a relatar la creación de la vida, vas a contar como te hiciste brony pedazo de perdido en las nebulosas más lejanas de la galaxia.

\- Emm… jeje, 0w0 lo siento, me deje llevar.

\- ¬_¬ Seamos un poco más específicos, ¿Por qué no comienzas desde la primera vez que viste los personajes? Eso sería un buen inicio.

\- 0.o Ya, pero es que sabes que no me gusta lanzar las cosas así nada más. Mejor vayamos por aquí.

Esta historia la verdad no se hace cuantos años que comenzó. Lo que si se, es que en ese tiempo era un niño no tan normal… no diere que tenía problemas fisiológicos o mentales, ya que eso no es para nada cierto. Era y sigo siendo alguien que goza de buena salud…

\- ¬u¬ Eso está más decente. Yyy 0.o eso de la salud es cierto solo si dejamos fuera de la mandíbula… aun no me explico como diablos te las arreglaste para que te le fregaras al punto que morder fuera un infierno de dolor, sin necesidad de partírtela o al menos golpeártela.

\- ¬_¬ Bicho… ¿Me vas a dejar escribir esta cosa o qué?

\- Ya ya… me callo.

\- Agg… -.- en fin, sigamos con esto.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**En todo caso, lo único que no me hacía y sigue haciéndome alguien no tan normal. Son de hecho mis formas de pensar, las cuales a la vez que no están mal, tampoco están del todo bien. Pero eso es cuento para otro momento.**

**Aquí lo importante es cómo fue que conocí el Mlp, y eso se remonta es a cuando tenia cerca de 9 13 años. Como dije, no tengo realmente una clara idea de cuando comenzó esto, ya que fue hace demasiado. El asunto es que en ese tiempo aun era alguien algo sano, 0u0 y como cualquier otro niño, si no estaba jugando con mis primos a las escondidas o a atraparnos, estaba en el tv bien fuera jugando el kirby de super Nintendo, o bien mirando algún programa de tv.**

**La primera vez que vi imágenes de la serie, fue de hecho en ese tiempo cuando esta tenia solo una o dos temporadas emitidas. Como muchos del fandom, pues estaba aburrido y cambiando de canales, cuando solo por casualidad vi la cosa. No recuerdo que cap estaban emitiendo, pero a pesar que tuve mis dudas como cualquier otro niño de esas edades, me quedé mirándola y me gus…**

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

\- ¬m¬ ¿Acerca de que te acabo de regañar hace solo unos minutos atrás desgraciado sordo? ¡Sin-ce-ri-dad! No voy a negar que desde pequeño te la pasabas jugando, ¬_¬ ¿Pero ver programas de tv? ¿Qué sarta de mentiras es esa viejo? Que ni de carajito estabas metido en eso. Te aburrias de sobre manera viendo la tv, así que preferías ir por allí a molestar a tu madre, o a tus primas y primos, o bien solo te metías en tu Nintendo a jugar con la Wikipedia andante que tienes de primo.

El thestral se cruzo de cascos mirándome aun peor - Con esto en cuenta, es obvio que no te enteraste de esta cosa de manera típica como muchos de los otros bronys o pegasisters. Que no tuvieras 'Prejuicios' por ver la serie, se debe a otra cosa muuuy diferente, y lo sabes bicho feo.

Vale, ahora si me senté y mire no tan lindo al thestral - Pero bueno pedazo de alucinación psicótica, ¿Qué carajos te acabo de decir yo sobre la imagen del que te dio vida? ¡Tu! Si eres un personaje ficticio, así que vale poco como te quiera pintar, ¬n¬ pero yo si tengo una vida social que mantener ¿Sabes? No puedo solo ir por allí soltando de todo como lo haces tu o me meten preso o peor, ¬_¬ me agarran para una de esas charlas de 'Buen comportamiento' y esas chorradas.

Vale, el poni me miro aún más feo si eso era posible, y hasta sus ojos brillaron un poco - Sin-ce-ri-dad… bicho feo. Y no era necesario restregarme en cara mi origen… TnT que eso duele ¿Sabes? No es nada agradable vivir tu vida, y luego de la nada enterarte que eres creación de alguien más, y que toda tu vida fue solo una farsa muy bien elaborada.

\- O_O Amm… v- vale, lo siento. No era mi intención herir… pero vamos, tienes que admitir que estas cosas no las cuentas como si nada ¿No?

\- TmT Estas usando un Nick tarado. Solo te conocen como ghost994, así que vale muy poco lo que les digas. De tu nombre real solo saben si acaso la letra inicial.

\- Agg… -.- vale vale tu ganas. Relato las cosas como son pues.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**Bien, no era cierto. ¬_¬ Lamentablemente no conocí la serie como muchos otros los cuales solo estaban pasando canales por la tv y les intrigo, o de hecho solo cuidaban a algún bebe o niño o niña pequeña la cual le gustaba la serie.**

**Si la conocí de pequeño, pero no fue en la tv, si no navegando por el internet por sitios no tan sanos. -_- Dirán, Ghost… hace como 16 o 19 años la humanidad no estaba tan perdida, como para que aun los niños dieran con sitios nada sanos así nada más, ¬_¬ pero la cosa es que como dije, no soy tan normal. Desde chico me vi envuelto en el lado oscuro de la vida, y de hecho me encantaba este, pero en fin.**

**La cosa es que andaba por el internet el cual tenia ya un tiempo de haber sido creado y su contenido ya era bien variado. -.- Lo digo por que tengo 25, nací cuando la internet apenas se creaba por si no cayeron en cuenta de ello.**

**Como mi locura llamada Ghost dijo, desde pequeño realmente nunca fui de ver tv. Desde que conocí las llamadas pc, o computadoras en ese tiempo de escritorio. Siempre fui un gran fan de ellas, y cuando me instalaron internet, xD pos al carcacho. Me la pasaba por buscando juegos Flash para darles caña, de entre los cuales destacaba el scooby doo.**

**Luego fue que descubrí un lado más oscuro llamado el anime. Ya allí me jodi completamente la cabeza y lo admito, es por esos dos factores que nunca me ha gustado, y dudo que alguna vez me guste sentarme en un tv a menos que este este funcionando como pantalla de un pc.**

**Cuando conocí el Mlp, de hecho ya era un otaku perdido. Seee… de 9 o 13 y ya me la pasaba hasta por allí buscando cositas que los menores de 18 no deben de buscar… y de hecho. Fue exactamente por esto que conocí la serie… xD y no, no era clop lo primero que vi jajaja.**

**【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】**

\- ¬u¬ Ya eso si suena de hecho más a ti.

\- ¬n¬ Claro, estas conforme cuando me pinto a mi mismo como una porquería de niño arruinado ¿No?

\- ¬u¬ Vaya con Dios si fuera mentira.

\- -.- Que te den poni del demonio.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**Estaba por una pagina de galerías, en la cual vi una imagen de hecho muy interesante. Aun desde pequeño, mis géneros siempre tendían a inclinarse por una violencia considerable. Me encantaban los animes solo un poco gráficos, 0w0 de hecho me encantaba cuando los pj se echaban palos de los lindos y salían sangre a montones de las heridas que se hacían. xD No se imaginan cuanto me encanto el evangelion por allá por esos años en los que no tenia tanto de haber salido.**

**Pero en fin, la cosa es que vi nada más y nada menos que una imagen de Pinkie pie… xD pero no era exactamente tirándose una fiesta… para ser más precisos, era la portada de un muuuy famoso fanfic, comic, video y ¿Qué carajos no le han sacado a cupcakes? En la portada aparece Pinkie con un cuchillo en medio de al cara, y todo su alrededor esta manchado de sangre.**

**Diablos, xD como dije, me encantaba la sangre, y de hecho el ver que el pj era un animalillo, me hizo de hecho estar mucho más interesado ya que siempre me han gustado los animalillos. Ya en ese tiempo conocía el genero de furrys, tanto el lado lindo como comics como el Twokinds, como otros mucho más oscuros que descubrí en un cierto foro de la perdición. Así que la cosa es que vi esa imagen, ¬u¬ y casi que me susurraba 'Ábreme… no importa cuales eran tus intenciones en esta pagina que acabas de ver esa imagen… solo aaaabreeeemeeeee' xD Ooo algo así.**

**Así que como todo buen niño que era… pos la abrí. dirán, ¬.¬ vega, tabas bien jodido para engancharte con esa mierda Ghost… pero no. Abrí el comic, y ya que entendía ingles por andar de ladilla con los diccionarios ingles - español y los juegos, entonces pude leer el comic. Admito que no le hubiera dado el intento, pero en ese tiempo este comic aun estaban emitiéndolo, y algunas de las imágenes que vi delante, salía una cierta pona cian amarrada a una mesa. Eso fue lo que me hizo seguir leyendo.**

**xD Pensé que vería como la misma se soltaba y le iba a dar la paliza de su vida a la poni rosa, siguiendo el código del heroísmo y tal, pero cuan equivocado estaba. Mientras más leía, las cosas peores se ponían, y de hecho llegaron al punto en que no lo aguante y cerré esa cosa. Yo quería ver carajasos de los lindos, no torturas por amor a Dios.**

**Así que sip, ese fue mi primer encuentro con la serie. Vi esa verga, y lo categoricé como algo aún más del diablo que el porno…**

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA EEEESO SI SUENA COMPLETAMENTE A TI JAJAJAJAJA!

\- Agg… - No me quedo más que suspirar mientras miraba a ese bicho negro partirse de risa en mi cama - Claro.

\- Agg… -u- ¿Quién diría que mi autor en su momento fue un blandengue?

\- Oh vamos, ¬_¬ era un carajito en ese tiempo. Estaba arruinado, pero aún tenía algunas cosas que estaban salvas de mí. No te imaginas cuanto tarde en sacarme esas cosas de la cabeza esa vez, -.- y más por que admito que era bieeeen miedoso.

\- Umm… 0.o bueno, siendo sincero no das pinta de ello reciéntenme. -.- Con las pendejadas que sueñas últimamente, esto de hecho se ve como un tierno gatito a comparación.

\- ¬u¬ Se llama mejorar mi pono. Antes era un miedoso, pero ahora ya son pocas las cosas que me ponen de los nervios.

\- Ya bueno, ¬u¬ continua con la cosa, que ya hasta yo tengo curiosidad de como fue terminaste enganchado con la serie.

\- Bueno… - Volví a recostarme, y dejé mis manos en el teclado del pc - Vamos a ello entonces.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**Como sea. Si, ese fue mi primer contacto con la serie, no vi exactamente a los inocentes ponis del programa de tv. Si no más bien una de las creaciones retorcidas de alguien de internet.**

**Sinceramente… deje eso así, me olvide del asunto y los años pasaron. Podrían pensar que luego me habría enterado de la serie de tv, y por causa de esto, es que le di un intento sin importarme lo que otros dijeran por ver ponas kawais y bien coloridas. Peeero no… eso no es para nada cierto.**

**¬_¬ no conocí la serie original, si no hasta que me metí al fandom brony. La cosa es que vi el cupcake, y los años pasaron… seguí metido en el anime y los juegos, y poco a poco desarrollé una insensibilidad para las cosas violentas. Vamos, -.- por esas fechas de cuando vi el cupcakes por primera vez, también había visto el higurashi no naku koro ni por primera vez, y también me traumo… y ese fue peor. Estaba en mi casa solo viendo esa veiga, y la traumada que me hecho fue tal que pare el video, cerré era mierda, y salí en patas de mi casa hasta la de mis primos a buscar una manera de sacarme de la cabeza lo que vi.**

**Pero al pasar de los años, fui viendo animes gore menos… 0.o dejémoslo en traumantes, y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a ver vainas feas en el anime. Diablos, que el higurashi de hecho al final termino siendo uno de mis animes favoritos, al igual que lo son el another, y el corpse party… xD los sensibles por amor a Dios ni busquen ese último mil rayos.**

**Una vez me arruine por completo, una vez pase por todos estos animes y me enganche con el gore como Dios manda en la biblia…**

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

\- ¬_¬ Me vas a tener por amor a la vida que pasar el versículo de la biblia donde Dios manda tal cosa.

\- -u- Bueno ya mi pono, pero admites que seria genial si de hecho lo mandara ¿No?

\- Amm… 0-o no lo negare, si seria genial. -.- Aunque aquí entre nos, la biblia de hecho está plagada de sangre en más de un sentido.

\- ¬.¬ Ya, pero tampoco es para caerle a cosas a Dios ¿Bien? Están tanto por contexto, como por enseñanzas y tal.

\- Ya ya… solo continua viejo.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**Una vez arruinado, fue entonces cuando de nuevo estuve andando por la misma página nada sana… xD La primera publicación de ese comic, había sido de hecho abandonada, el que subía ese comic lo había abandonado cuando ya lo llevaba por las partes finales. Pero luego de algunos años, entonces me encuentro de nuevo buscando furros, y de nuevo vuelvo a mirar una imagen que hacía años había visto, y que como el higurashi, me había traumado en su momento jajaja.**

**Así que me decidí. Entre en la publicación del comic, y esta vez sí lo leí de cabo a rabo… pero… esa versión había terminado muy cortada. xD El comic literalmente terminaba cuando Pinkie le iba a abrir el pecho a Rainbow para pasar a recolectar y tal… leí esa vaina… y me cagué en la vida. Eso estaba demasiado interesante a mi gusto… ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a la pona cian? ¿Se moría pal carcacho al final o la salvaban milagrosamente?**

**Es por ello que no me quede con las ganas. Ya antes me había encontrado con trabajos que dejaban incompletos, pero que continuaban de otra manera. ¬_¬ Algo típico en el anime, te lanzas una animación, pero te la dejan picada y tienes que recurrir al manga o a la novela detrás de este para saber el final.**

**Así que ni dude en buscar la cosa, y me encuentro con la versión fic de cupcakes… xD Y esa vez si la gocé completa jajaja. Pero luego vino 'La cosa…' si… la cosa… la cosa de que me gusto y quería ver más. Así que busque por otros lares, y me encontré con lo que fue el gancho final para que terminara metiéndome a brony.**

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

\- ¬.¬ Mira autor, aquí entre nos… estabas bien jodido de la cabeza si ese fue el primer gancho. Ósea, te enganchaste cuando la serie iba por Dios en la 6ta temporada, algo tuviste que haber visto de la misma en ese tiempo.

\- 0.0 Pues de hecho si hubo una ocasión en que vi la serie original, pero no fue demasiado. Solo unos minutos de ni se cual capitulo. Otro de mis primos con el que me encariñe, estando en su casa nos mostró a uno de los menores y a mí un cap de la serie original. Me reí y tal por la ver el cap, pero pensé que era una de esas cosas de internet como vete a la versh, la cual el miraba, o otra vaina así. Así que no le preste atención… ¬_¬ y lo siguiente fueron los juguetes bieeeen feos esos que sacaban de la serie.

\- 0.0 Bueno, he de admitir que los juguetes esos de la tv muchos son realmente traumantes a comparación con los que hacen los fans de la serie que le echan pecho a sus creaciones.

\- Seee, ¬.¬ pero en fin.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**El gancho final, fue de hecho en deviantart. La cosa estaba así en ese momento… ¬_¬ imagino que conocen la página animeflv, y animeid ¿No? pues en mi vida había pelado taaaanta bola… -.- que las pestañas de acción y aventura las había visto casi al completo… ¡Pero Ghost, Por Mediados Del 2017 Habían Más De 1000! ¬.¬ Por eso digo que pele bola como campeón.**

**Vi toda esa vaina hasta que el internet en mi país se fue a la mierda y no pude ver animes de manera decente, así que abandone el anime, y agarre los mangas. -_- El modem de mi casa estuvo dañado una temporada, así que, aunque mandaba internet, ni para cargar mangas me daba, así que pase a las novelas. -n- Y ya para ese tiempo, había llegado al punto que muchas de las historias que sacaban del amine me aburrían, ya que siendo sinceros. Los de los últimos años, la gran mayoría son solo copia y pega de tramas ya vistas.**

**En ese tiempo, todo era de un pendejo en una escuela de yo no se que cosa que entra, se hace un parido harem. Algo pasaba e iba el macho bolas de titanio a salvar la escuela o el mundo de la completa aniquilación siendo este un estudiante. ¬_¬ Así que si… me aburrí en parte de la misma trama una y otra vez. Y en vez de buscar amines, vi el cupcakes, una vaina diferente a la rutina, y me puse a buscar más como este.**

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

\- ¬_¬ Había oído de gente con tiempo libre, pero tu mi autor eres el pináculo de los pináculos ¿Eh?

\- -.- Bicho… - Vale, tome el dild… ejem… eso que anteriormente me traje mirando al poni - Te estas buscando que use esta cosa contigo.

\- 0u0 ¿Tiempo libre? Naaa como crees. Tú eras alguien de lo más estudioso en esa época, y es por eso que eras el mejor de tu clase ¿No?

\- ¬m¬ ¿Ahora quien es el que se tiene que tragar esa cosa de la sinceridad? Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. No soy y nunca he sido alguien estudioso... -.- ni se como carajos termine con promedio de 15 de 20 puntos. Después de todo, no estudiaba para nada y no me copiaba en exámenes. Me bastaba con ver la clase, para luego inventar pistoladas con lógica que poner en los exámenes y eso me bastaba para pasar.

\- ¬m¬ Ah sí, por que debe de ser que eres alguna clase de prodigio ¿Eh?

\- 0,o No, pero es la realidad… en fin.

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

**Buscando por cosas de la serie, de hecho, por los términos que usé en la búsqueda, lo primero que me encontré fue la portada de otro comic que capaz también han visto, xD y ese mi gente es el 'The rose of life' creado por j5a4…**

**Vamos, bien en grandote estaba la pona rosa que anteriormente vi torturando a la cian. Veo unas malévolas rayas negras que luego caí eran ojos detrás, y además al resto de las manes con sus cabezas gachas. Obviamente le di un intento a la cosa… yyyyy xD me encanto. Leí el fregado comic de una sola sentada, y quedé aún más picado queriendo más historias como estas, las cuales estaban super interesantes… y hasta con super tiernos personajes. Como dije, tengo mucho gusto por los animales, TuT es que son tan tiernones.**

**Jajaja xD luego del rose of life, ya valía todo. Me puse a buscar como loco aún más y terminé dando con el perfil de deviant de un cierto señorito que traduce de estos comics. Otro que me lance de tiron, xD y que de hecho hizo casi meterse a brony a otro compa de la universidad, fue uno que capaz lo han visto muchos también.**

**Mlp proyect o proyecto mlp, hecho por metalkitty o algo asi y traducido por raimundo1941. xD Ese también fue uno de los comics más interesantes que he visto en mi tiempo en el fandom. Una lástima que a el autor en la recta final le haya entrado la pola y lo haya abandonado, pero no puedo negar que pase un muy buen rato leyendo ese comic.**

【۞】【✙】【✪】【 】【✪】【✙】【۞】

\- 0.o ¿Sabes? - Mire al poni el cual tenía su cabeza sobre la mía mientras leía lo que estaba escribiendo - Es algo gracioso que una serie que trata de amor y amistad, tenga este tipo de contenido entre sus filas.

\- 0_o No puedo para nada contra argumentar contra eso mi querido pono, pero no me voy a quejar por ello.

\- Así que… básicamente, llegaste a ser brony por el contenido que el fandom desarrollo ¿No?

\- 0.0 Pues básicamente sí.

\- Mira, pero eso que has mostrado no tiene nada que ver con la serie original, ¿Cómo diablos llegaste a verla?

\- Aaah eso… -u- fue por los fics que leí, básicamente todos los autores damos por hecho que, si llegaste a nuestras historias, es por que ya conoces la serie, pero en mi caso no era así. Mientras más leía fics inspirados en nuevos caps de la serie, pues más mi picadera crecía por conocer la fuente de todas estas cosas, así que la busque. xD Basto con el cap uno y dos para que me llamara la atención con lo de Nightmare Moon, y luego por las muchas risas que me saco, fue que decidí ver la serie original.

\- 0_o Definitivamente mi querido autor. Contigo las cosas pocas veces son normales ¿Eh?

\- Seeee… xD tiendo a hacer las cosas más estúpidas por naturaleza.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ ya me imagino la respuesta, pero de todos modos hare la pregunta, ¿Qué géneros fueron esos fics?

\- ¬u¬ ¿Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas? Obviamente no eran de amor y amistad, de hecho eran los categorizados como M en el fanfcition por cuestiones de violencia y otras cositas para mayores. xD No recuerdo cual fue el primero, pero creo que fue uno llamado 'Guerra contra la extinción' a ese le siguió la trilogía que subió 'El conde de torre roja' de una pj llamada 'Ame D Argent.' La cual leí completita en una sola sentada. xD Joder, que con esa trilogía fue algo de me senté a leer en la noche de un día, y no pare de leer hasta el anochecer del otro día… y no… no pare ni para dormir jajaja.

\- ¬n¬ Típico de ti. Pero estate pila listillo, que con esos trotes que te tiras no va a ser fácil llegar a viejo.

\- ¬.¬ No te vas a poner tu a regañarme también con eso ¿No?

\- ¡Pues claro que lo hago! ¬m¬ Si te pasa algo hasta allí llego yo, así que obvio que te cuido por mi propio bien.

\- ¬m¬ Vaya, me conmueve tu noble corazón mi pono.

\- ¬_¬ ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa que saliera así eh listillo?

\- -.- Toche.

\- 0.o Entonces… básicamente… terminaste en el fandom por andar de perdido… yyy de sádico.

\- 0_0 Amm sip… pero cuando lo pones así… no se oye para nada bien.

\- 0.0 Vaaaaya, ¿Me pregunto cuál será la razón de eeeello?

\- ¬_¬ Ya ya… sarcasmos aparte, si se que no fue exactamente la mejor forma de dar con la serie, pero básicamente así fue como paso la cosa. En fin mi pono tarado, 0u0 ¿Qué opinas del fic?

\- ¬u¬ Que como no le eches una buena editada a esa cosa. Hasta Diosito baja y te patea el trasero por escribir esa cosa… ah, y de paso, ni se te ocurra mostrarle eso a tu madre. Como se entere te asesina mi querido autor.

\- O-O Eeese es un punto que no tome en cuenta… hay joder, mi cuello peligra por mi propia estupidez.

\- Sip, alguna vez aprenderás a pensar en los riesgos de las cosas.

\- ¬n¬ No te eches tantos aires de inocencia bicho, que esto es mayormente tu culpa. Que yo estaba era continuando de escribir tu historia.

\- Ah sí… y ahora que mencionas ese punto… ¬_¬ ¿Pero que carajos te pasa a ti conmigo y con mi hija? Yo creo que ya esta bien bueno de meternos calamidades ¿No crees? Aun un poni como yo necesita su tiempo de relax, y Aria últimamente está más que cansada por todo lo que nos has estado lanzando. Ya mi pobre pequeña estaba alucinando con estar de vacaciones en las Bahamas y que esta fuera atacada por peluches gigantes asesinos por tu culpa.

\- O_O Amm… oh Dios, me disculpas con Aria entonces. Pero solo hago las cosas necesarias para que tu historia sea mucho más interesante cada vez.

\- -.- Ya ya… pero intenta al menos darnos un descanso decente ¿Si?

\- Looooo intentare. 0u0 en fin mi pono… - Me senté con ganas frente a mi laptop y luego tomé mi mouse subiendo el documento del Word hasta el principio - Hora de editar esta cosa y subirla a internet.

* * *

yyyy con eso matamos dos pájaros de una pedrada. les cuento como me metí a brony, y de paso les traigo una lectura algo graciosa para variar.

¬w¬ ¿Qué acaso en verdad creían que iba a ser algo normalongo el cómo me enganche con una serie de ponis mágicos y coloridos teniendo 25? xD queee va, soy demasiado perdido como para ello.

0u0 Y solo por si a las dudas, nie, con respecto a los acontecimientos nada es inventado para hacer las cosas más interesantes, xD todo lo que se cuenta es meramente la verdad, y solo ocultando por el bien de las jóvenes mentes esas mencionadas páginas de la perdición jajaja.

-u- En fin, espero les haya gustado mi pequeña locurilla en esta ocasión, y haya logrado de hecho arrancarles tan siquiera una risa. xD Con eso se despide Ghost y les desea un año plagado de avalanchas de cobres, (dinero) voluntad para ir al gim y ponerse guenotas o guenotes para encontrar a la media naranja, yyy para rematar un escudo tipo alicornio para alejar enfermedades y de más.


End file.
